potco_boss_huntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss List
'BOSS LIST' This will be a list of all the bosses of the game POTCO. ' 'UNDEAD BOSSES GENERAL DARKHEART - LEVEL 28-35 General Darkheart is an Undead Raider Boss that is in Los Pulgas at Padres Del Fuego. He stands near the encampment. His minions include Undead Raiders, Gypsies, Executioners, and Slashers. He was voted "Most Favorite Boss" on the POTCO website. If you find him you may have company. He is new "Powder Burnt Pete's Weaponry". He uses daggers or a cutlass. THAD III FORTUNE - LEVEL 1-? Thad III Fortune is an Undead Gravedigger boss that is usually in the Cemetary in Port Royal. He is prett y easy. Keep killing gravediggers until he spawns. You may find him in Tortuga Graveyard, King's Run and Los Pulgas as well. His weapon of choice is a dagger. GENERAL BLOODLESS - LEVEL 9-14 General Bloodless is an Undead Brigand boss. He is in the murky hollow surrounded by normal brigands for minions. He will always respawn in the same place. Out of the four generals he is the weakest. He is required to be defeated as part of the Hendry Cutts recruitment quest. He uses daggers and sometimes a cutlass GENERAL HEX - LEVEL 25-30? General Hex is an Undead Gypsy Boss. He is always in the misty mire on tortuga. He will also fall through the floor to pursue his attack if he is ''attacked. He uses a doll like other gypsies. He is very dangerous to those under level 25 FRANCIS FAUST - LEVEL 14-19 Francis Faust is an Undead Duelist boss. He is also a random boss. He is usually in invasions. He will appear wherever Undead Duelists appear. Usually in places like Cutthroat Isle or the Murky Hollow. If u find him PLZ post a picture. He is one of the bosses we are hunting for. GENERAL SANDSPINE - 20-25? General Sandspine is an Undead Grenadier Boss. He is in Rats Nest. He will always respawn in the same place . He is very dangerous for those level 15 and below. But he is a good match for levels 15-25. And he is easy for those 25 and up. He has a glitch where if u get close to him we will back up and may continue until he reaches a wall, then he goes ''in ''the wall. You have to run away to get him out again. He throws grenades. JACQUES LE BLANC - LEVEL 35 Jacques le Blanc is a French Undead Capitaine boss. He will always respawn in the same place on Isla Cangrejos. He is dangerous for those below his level. He is skilled with fencing foil like all the french undead. His name is french fro James White. His brother is the Spanish Undead Captain boss Tomas Blanco. He is quite aggresive. TOMAS BLANCO - LEVEL 35 Tomas Blanco is a Spanish Undead Captain boss. He is on the beach on Cutthroat Isle. He uses dual cutlasses like all the other spanish undead. He is always the same level like Jacques le Blanc. He is hard to defeat alone. It is unknown if he can be on Undead Flagships or not. That is the same with Jacques le Blanc. LE LAPON ROUGE - 20-25 Le Lapon Rouge is an elusive French Undead Lieutenant boss. He used to be a regular on isla cangrejos but he may have been taken out of the game. Put out a tent on isla cangrejos and start killing Lieutenants. If he doesn't spawn in two hours he probably doesn't exsist. POST A PICTURE IF U CAN. We are hunting for this boss. His name means "Red Rabbit". BORIS - LEVEL 2? Boris is an Undead Bandit boss. I have seen him once in King's Run. He is one of the bosses we are looking for. Make sure to post more information! Remember our goal is to map out and learn about all the bosses! Boris uses a cutlass BONEBREAKER - LEVEL ?? Bonebreaker is an Undead Slasher boss. Mosty spotted in the Catacombs. He is very dangerous to lower level players. He has raiders near him surrounding an insane sergeant. The sergeant was probably hexed by an Undead Gypsy. He uses daggers in combat. BLOODY BONES - LEVEL ?? Bloody Bones is a rare Undead Brigand boss. He is mostly in the dreaded Catacombs. If anyone can go there and explore it would help. See if u cant find or take a picture of him. His weapon is probably a sword and we are searching for him. WILL BURYBONES - LEVEL 1? Will Burybones is an Undead Gravedigger boss that is seldom seen. Mostly spotted in the semetary he is. He is a push over. 'NAVY BOSSES''' NATHANIEL GRIMM - LEVEL 6-12 Nathaniel Grimm is a Navy Sergeant boss. He is seen in Royal Caverns, Fort Charles, Fort Dundee, Kingshead, and possibly other navy outpost and caverns. He is harder for lower level pirates but anyone over level 10 could probably take him out. He uses a sword. SID SHIVER - LEVEL 9-14 Sid Shiver is a Navy Marine boss. He is seen in Kingshead, Fort Charles, Fort Dundee, and other navy facilaties. He uses a cutlass. He is more rare than Nathaniel Grimm.